Electronic devices, such as electronic communication devices, may be configured to provide, via automatic gain control (AGC), an output signal having a controlled signal amplitude, despite variations in the amplitude of a received input signal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.